DA LEGENDARY OF SCONECALIBUR
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Ini adalah cerita abal bin gaje tentang legenda pedang Sconecalibur milik Raja Berathur dari Kerajaan HetaHeta/Gambar di cover Fanfic saya itu Sconecaliburnya


**DA LEGENDARY OF SCONECALIBUR**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Himaruya, FF abal bin gaje ini milik saya**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, GARIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG**

**Warning: MEMBACA FANFIC INI BISA MENGAKIBATKAN TERTAWA SAMPE MULUT BERBUSA DAN MUNGKIN KOID. JIKA BERBUSA MASIH BERLANJUT JANGAN HUBUNGI AUTHOR**

**A/N: Saya dapet ide abal ini waktu lagi nulis chap 10 buat FF SKETLIA di sekolah. One shot dan pendek.**

* * *

**.**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di daratan Europia, ada kerajaan yang damai dan makmur bernama Kerajaan HetaHeta. Kerajaan HetaHeta dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang adil dan jujur, namun tsunderenya nggak ketulungan bernama raja Berathur. Raja Berathur memiliki sebuah pedang sakti bernama Sconecalibur yang konon dapat mengkoidkan semua musuhnya dengan kehitamannya dan juga 2 buah alis anti mainstreamnya yang mempunyai kekuatan regenerasi yang LUHAR BINASA.

Kerajaan HetaHeta hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Sampai suatu ketika seekor monster kodok bernama Frogcis datang mengacak-kadulkan Kerajaan HetaHeta dengan memasang muka sok mesum kepada setiap warga Kerajaan HetaHeta. Warga kerajaan Heta pun semakin histeria eh salah semakin histeris.

Raja Berathur yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi, ia juga tahu kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahkan monster kodok itu sendirian. Maka dengan berat hati dan ogah-ogahan, ia meminta pertolongan dari Alfredo sang penyihir burger yang hobinya makan burger. Penyihir Alfredo setuju dengan syarat ia diberikan buku berjudul "Cara Kabur Dari Amukan Raja Berathur Dengan Gaya".

Kemudian, Raja Berathur pun melompat dari menara dan berlari menuju monster Frogcis jadi bukan dengan lompat untuk bunuh diri dengan gaya, sedangkan penyihir Alfredo menyumon burger terbang ajaib untuk terbang ke monster Frogcis.

Pertarungan sengit nan abal pun terjadi antara Raja Berathur dan penyihir Alfredo melawan monster kodok Frogcis. Monster Frogcis meneriakaan, "BLOW KISS! MUACH!" sambil tebar ciuman sok seksinya. Kemudian, sebuah bibir merah besar dan bertaring muncul dari bibir monster Frogcis dan menyerang Raja Berathur dan penyihir Alfredo.

"BLADI HEEEEEL!" tereak Raja Berathur sambil mendogde serangan bibir merah besar bertaring seksinya monster Frogcis dengan pedang Sconecaliburnya.

"Biar Hero penyihir Alfredo(?) yang ngelawan Bibir Merah Besar Bertaring Seksinya monster Frogcis. Lu serang monster Frogcis aja, Yang Mulia Raja Berathur!" tereak penyihir Alfredo dan menggunakan stik PS 2 untuk mengcast sihir hujan burger.

"Okeh penyihir Alfredo! Jangan hati-hati!" tereak Raja Berathur dan berlari ke arah monster Frogcis meninggalkan penyihir Alfredo yang bengong dengan mulut nganga karena sepertinya Raja Berathur pengen dia mati.

"MONSTER FROGCIS BERSIAP-LA-A-A-A-A-AKKHH!" tereak Raja Berathur sampe suaranya ilang karena nggak nyampe.

"Ck ck ck ck... Berathur mon amie kalo mau tereak harus sesuai tinggi suaranya, nanti ilang kayak tadi Ohonhonhonhonhon~" Komen monster Frogcis dengan gaya sok seksi (entah gimana caranya).

"Bawel luh bladi frog! Terima ini! Scone... CALIBAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" tereak Raja Berathur dan melemparkan pedang Sconecalibur ke mulut monster Frogcis.

"Ohonhonhonhon- GLEK!" monster Frogcis yang sedang sibuk ngakak tidak menyadari bahwa Raja Berathur melemparkan pedang Sconecaliburnya ke mulutnya dan TERTELAN!

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHH!" monster Frogcis berterak sambil berguling-guling dan akhirnya mati karena kekuatan sakti pedang Sconecalibur yang disebut "THE POWER OF GOSONG" karena sejatinya, pedang Sconecalibur adalah sebuah scone gosong yang hitam dan keras seperti batu yang berubah jadi pedang karena para dewa kasihan melihat kagak ada yang mau makan tuh scone.

Bersamaan dengan itu, penyihir Alfredo berhasil mengalahkan Bibir Merah Besar Bertaring Seksinya monster Frogcis dengan mengcast sihir instant kill bernama Burgergedon. Seluruh rakyat bersuka cita atas kemenangan kedua orang abal tadi. Penyihir Alfredo meng high-five muka Raja Berathur. Raja Berathur ngamuk. Tapi, penyihir Alfredo berhasil melarikan diri karena dia udah baca buku "Cara Kabur Dari Amukan Raja Berathur Dengan Gaya".

Mayat monster Frogcis pun dijadikan santapan makan malam seluruh rakyat Kerajaan HetaHeta. Akhirnya, Kerajaan HetaHeta pun jadi damai dan tentram lagi. Dan itulah cerita dari "Legenda Pedang Sconecalibur".

**TAMAT**

* * *

**NB: Tidak diketahui bagaimana nasib pedang Sconecalibur setelah tertelan monster kodok Frogcis. Author kita yang Awesome menduga bahwa pedang itu langsung keluar begitu selse mengkoidkan monster Frogcis**

* * *

**.**

**Pojok Curculon Author**

Anjir... Apa yang baru aja saya buat. Fanfic abal apa eneh?! Raja Berathur?! Penyihir Alfredo?! Monster Frogcis?! Saya merasa kalo saya bikin fanfic ini tanpa mikir sama sekali.

Yah, ini Fanfic saya buat sebagai pengganti FF SKETLIA saya yang sedang saya kerjakan. Enjoy ya!

Mohon direview tapi jangan flame yo! Jangan lupa di favorite ya brooo!

Salam Awesome dan Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
